geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sky Contrast
Sky Contrast (Contraste del cielo, ''como traducción en español), es un nivel creado por The Lamb en la versión 2.0 y su dificultad es Harder. Nivel El nivel comienza con una simple secuencia del Cubo, saltando sobre sierras y evitando activar los orbes trampa, durante todo el nivel se aprecian nubes espinazos con ojos y variados cambios de color sobre el fondo, sufrirás varios cambios de gravedad, saltando sobre muchos orbes y evitando caer en trampas. A poco de la mitad del nivel cambiaras a la forma del Robot, y estarás entrando a un castillo flotante blanco y destrozado, los diseños de las sierras cambiaran, pasado esto cambiaras a forma de mini-Nave, habrá algunos cambios de gravedad (esta parte es similar a la parte de la nave de '''Cycles'). Cambiaras al mini-Cúbo, igual seguirás una secuencia de orbes, aparecerán dragones persiguiéndote, hasta que llegues a una parte en la que no puedas verte entre las nubes. Te teletransportaras cambiando a el Wave, estarás en una tormenta de nubes negras y sierras electrificadas y poco visibles, habrá nubes mas grandes y con caras monstruosas (algo similares a las de Clubstep), habrá otras nubes que te ayudaran en el progreso del nivel teniendo una apariencia mas tierna y pudiendo teletransportarte de un lado a otro. Entrarás a una estructura, estará llena de sierras, objetos amarillos. Llegarás a una parte del Cubo donde saltas a un portal de la Bola, te perseguirá una sierra impulsada por un rayo de luz, saltas sobre orbes evitando caer sobre la sierra, existirá otro rayo de luz, este cambia todos los objetos a un color azul, abriendo una puerta de salida. Pasas a la Nave, el cielo es oscuro y las nubes cambian al mismo color blanco, el resto del nivel sólo esquivaras sierras, dragones y otras nubes espinosas, el cielo estará lleno de hexágonos rotatorios, estrellas y espirales, de repente el color fondo cambiara poco a poco a el de un amanecer, aparecerá una frase "Everithing ends when the darkness falls" (Todo terminara cuando la oscuridad caiga, en español), seguirás avanzando y aparecerá la siguiente frase "Thanks for playing" (Gracias por jugar), al final del nivel aparecerá el nombre del autor. Descripción del nivel. Reach the skies! Enter in an ancient caste! ''' '''Escape from hungry dragons and thunderstorms! Monedas. * La primera moneda esta en el 19%, tienes que saltar en un espiral sin orbe. * La segunda moneda esta en el 37%, tienes que mantener el salto con el robot hasta llegar a un túnel muy estrecho con la segunda moneda. * La ultima moneda esta entre el 79% y el 81%, tienes que entrar entre una rampa y una sierra, manteniendo el curso a la tercera moneda. Curiosidades y notas * El nivel ha pasado muchos cambios de nombre como: Cycles of Destruction, SkyWind, The SkyWind's Tower, The SkyWind's Castle, Clouds and lightings, Clouds and Sparks, Dragon Sky, Light and Storms, etc. * El nivel seria una versión mas difícil de Cycles, pero el creador decidió mejor hacer un nivel que fuera de acuerdo a el ambiente de la música, el cielo. * Es uno de los niveles más exitosos del creador. * Al final del nivel si sigues esperando, aparecerá un "meteorito" con fuego purpura a su alrededor, se desconoce el significado de esto... por ahora. * Algunos de los objetos personalizados se ven en la actualización mas reciente de Lil Jumper, apareciendo como adelantos. * El nivel [[Ultimate Destruction v2|'Ultimate Destruction v2']] del usuario [[Usuario:G3A01|'G3A01']] le dio una idea para crear el nivel. * Hubo muchos elementos que fueron eliminados por el creador. Entre ellos: Techo tapizado de dragones, un océano que llega hasta el piso, un dragon boss, rayos eléctricos, la Ball en vez de el Robot. * El creador ya tenia el 50% del nivel construido, pero por razones de que no le gustó el diseño y no podía configurar bien los colores, lo recomenzó desde cero. * Es un teaser de su proyecto: The Final Judgment. * El nivel utiliza mayormente objetos pre-2.0. * El creador confirma un remake del nivel con un mensaje en su muro: "Remake of Sky Contrast? :)", esto debido a que es uno de sus niveles preferidos. Galería. SkyContrast5.png SkyContrast4.png SkyContrast3.png SkyContrast1.png Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:2.0 Categoría:Usuario:FleeceTheLamb Categoría:Niveles Harder